Forever Bound, Forever with you!
by x-Guinevere-x
Summary: AU: Stefan&Elena Mainly. But other pairings later will be in progress. Elena Gilbert and her sisters Katherine & Sabrina arrive in Mystic Falls to start a new life. They find love, mystery, happiness - and trouble. Yes, sometimes life sucks.
1. Chapter 1

-1**Chapter 1**.

_Mystic Falls, Virginia._

Elena Gilbert and her two sisters Sabrina and Katherine drove through the town of Mystic falls. After so many years all they wanted was somewhere to settle down and find that one place where they belonged.

"This is it girls" Sabrina announced from the drivers seat of their shiny black BMW

As she turned the corner they each looked out through the windows to see the town that befalls upon them.

'Yes" Elena nodded in agreement with her sisters, "this is the place".

The place they have been waiting to find ever since they made the decision to settle down permanently, in one place.

She and her twin sister Katherine smiled at each other, both feeling the same way which doesn't always happen with the two of them.

They both may look identical alike, long brown hair, brown eyes and a killer tan but on the inside they couldn't be more different.

Katherine is more straight forward, who when in the mood gets determined to get what she wants. But Elena on the other hand is more quiet and reserved and just lets things happen the way they are meant to.

"Did you hear what I said Elena?" Sabrina called out from the front. She snapped her head back into the present after drifting off for a moment.

"What?"

Her oldest sister rolled her eyes and shook her head. " I said, tomorrow is the first day of school, we're going to enrol. Clear?"

Elena nodded in agreement and then went to look back out the window as they passed their new town, rolling with people on the sidewalk. As they drove through and then out of the town, Sabrina took the car up a deserted driveway.

"Where are we?" Katherine asked, looking around at the deserted area, taking in every inch of the place. She always liked to take in everything she came across. Whether it was a person, a place, or an object. She was quite smarter than people give her credit for.

"This" Sabrina announced, "is our new home". She turned toward the girls and smiled at them, as if finally satisfied and at peace.

The girls stepped out of the car as they looked at the two story house situated on an acre of land.

"Wow" Elena breathed out, taking in the amazing atmosphere of her new home.

* * *

Sabrina grabbed their things from the car while the twins went inside to explore and to allocate their own rooms as if they were kids again.

Elena called dibs on the room in the attic, Katherine and Sabrina both took the two rooms on the second floor.

The house was newly furnished as if someone had lived previously or Sabrina had someone decorate it before they arrived.

As Elena put away her things, she went to take a look around when she found herself up on the roof thanks to the staircase just outside her bedroom.

She looked up over the sky to see the sun now setting on the horizon. She hadn't seen anything like it in so long, she had began to wonder if there was anything so beautiful.

For the first time in a long time Elena had a really good feeling this is where everything would finally settle into place for them all.

The place where they can all be a family again. It gets tiring of going from one place to another every few years, not just because people may notice that your not aging as your meant to, but because Katherine always got bored real fast. She hoped that it would not happen again in this town. Elena vowed that she wouldn't let it happen. This is a time for change and new beginnings.

Then out of nowhere a guy walks out of the woods and across her yard.

_Keep walking, don't look _

He looks.

Their eyes meet in shock and curiosity.

What was someone doing walking in the middle of the woods, or less alone out here? We weren't even in town.

The brightness of the setting sun shone down over the two of them, as they stared at each other wondering who would be the first to look away, or react.

She could see with her good senses that his eyes were a deep brown, a colour which with the sun gave them a sparkling glint.

He couldn't hold her stare; not many people could and he looked toward the ground for a moment. But it would be a moment too slow for him/

Because he looked back up, she had disappeared as fast as her super strength would allow her, leaving him to wonder what had just happened here. Maybe he would think he imagined seeing her on the roof, or hopefully he was an out of towner and was just passing through so that they would never have to meet.

What the heck? Talk about a strange incident. Something strange was happening to her, she could have sworn that If her heart worked then it would be pounding a thousand beats per second. But why was that? She has never felt anything like it before and it scared her to death, which was quite ironic really when you think about it.

After shaking the encounter out of her mind, she went downstairs to see what the other girls were doing and she found them in the living room as if gossiping about something.

"What's going on?" Elena asked, as all eyes were pointed at her.

Sabrina and Katherine smiled as if they knew a secret that she was the last one to know.

"What's so funny?"

Her two older sisters looked at each other and then nodded. "How do you feel about some hunting?"

Elena raised her eyebrow, "really? So soon?"

"No time like the present, lets see what this town has to offer."

She nodded her head eagerly because as much as she didn't want to admit it, she was indeed hungry. They hadn't hunted anything since yesterday just before they left Seattle.

Since they have more compassion for human life than others of their kind do, they decided to make a pact a long time ago that if they could help it they would not feed on humans. They would hunt not just because they would rather have animal blood than human, but they liked the chase of the hunt, it excited them and when your immortal excitement is a rarity.

But if they lived in a town where hunting was not possible then they would set something up at the local blood bank, but never would they ever go out and prey from humans off the street. That was against their code of honour.

"Alright, I'm in"

With that decision settled Katherine and Sabrina stood up from the couch where they had been sitting, joined hands with Elena and the three of them walked joyfully out of the house.

This was where the fun part starts.


	2. Chapter 2

Stefan Salvatore walked in the house that he and his older brother Damon shared. It was left to them fully paid after their parents died a few years ago. People claimed it was a random accident but he and Damon knew better, it wasn't random or an accident and even though there is no proof, Stefan was determined that one day somehow he would uncover the truth.  
But the mystery he was currently trying to uncover was who that girl was he had just seen? Even through the darkness he could see her eyes lit up like the sun, they shone through his very essence.  
I have to know her, he then decides. Actually the moment he saw her standing up on the roof of that freaky house he had decided he had to find out who she was.  
The reason he used the work 'freaky' to describe that place was because ever since he was a kid it had been empty, He and Damon used to joke around that it was haunted and nobody ever wanted to live there because there was bodies buried inside the walls and ghosts lurking in the basement.  
"Stefan?" His brother's voice called from downstairs. He came back out of his thoughts and walked down to where his brother was occupying the living room, watching a football game.  
As soon as Damon saw the look on his brother's face he just knew something had happened. There wasn't many times that Stefan had 'this' particular expression on his face and he knew from experience it had to do something with a girl.  
"Where did you go?" Damon asked, a smile spreading across his face.  
Stefan shrugged.  
"Nowhere, just out for a walk"  
Damon stood up from the couch that he had been sitting on, grabbed the remote for the TV, pushed pause and walked toward his younger brother.  
"Uh huh" he muttered and looked Stefan up and down, noticing that he was deliberating avoiding looking at him in the eye.  
"Look at me Stefan"  
As he straightened his body and lifted his head up towards to meet Damon's eyes he knew it was a mistake. There wasn't much Damon couldn't tell just by looking at him.  
"What?" Stefan demanded, after seeing the smirk upon his brother's face as if he knew what he was hiding.  
"Okay so who is she?" Arms crossed, he teased.  
Stefan tried to put on an innocent face but he knew it was a moment too late for this situation.  
"I don't know what your talking about"  
He was so busted.  
"Don't even try to lie to me because as you well know it doesn't work. Now fess up bro"  
Stefan sighed and walked toward the couch and sank down as if admitting defeat.  
"I don't know…."  
Damon came and sat opposite him since with Stefan's mumbling there was not much chance of him getting the whole situation by standing all the way over here.  
"Oh come on.."  
Stefan shook his head. "I'm serious.."  
He took a deep breath and spilled the whole story which if he had admitted to himself wasn't much to tell.  
"I did go for a walk and on my way back I crossed through that abandoned place near the woods, you know the one we used to joke about being haunted when we were kids?"  
Damon's eyes went rigid.  
"You what?" he said in disbelief.  
"I… I crossed the yard on my way home and there she was."  
His heart started beating extra fast just thinking about her. How could he be falling for someone he hasn't even met?  
"Who was there?" Damon demanded.  
Stefan wondered why he was acting so strange at this news. Where is the teasing and jokes that he had come to expect from his brother?  
"What's wrong Damon?"  
Damon shook his head as if battling with something he hadn't yet shared with him.  
"Nothing. Go ahead, who did you see?'  
Stefan stared at his brother for a moment before he spoke again.  
"I'm not totally sure since it was dark and everything. She was standing on the roof of the house but I could see the moon shinning down on her and she looked like… an angel"  
Stefan lowered his gaze toward the floor as he recalled the moment and blushed.  
He had to meet her, otherwise not knowing is simply going to drive him insane.  
"An Angel?" Damon rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath which sounded like "I doubt that" but Stefan couldn't be positive.  
He felt childish and stupid admitting this to his brother so he attempted to change the subject.  
"I'm.. going to go to bed, school tomorrow"  
Damon nodded and watched his brother walk back upstairs with a look of suspicion.  
He knew. He didn't know how but he knew. Trouble had landed in Mystic Falls yet again.

The next morning Stefan woke up bright and early surprising eager to get to school. He didn't know why but he had a feeling that today something was about to change, or had already changed but he didn't know how or in what way. But he just knew.  
As he walked toward his locker he found Bonnie Bennett, his best friend gathering her books waiting for him as she always did in the mornings.  
"Bonnie!" Stefan called out, as he walked over to her. It was only coincidental that they had side by side lockers, like a pair joined at the hip as they had been since they were kids.  
"Hey Loser, what's that goofy grin look upon your face?" She smirked as he blushed. He knew he had to stop doing that as he was becoming way too obvious something was up.  
"Shut up otherwise I'll expose your secret" Stefan laughed and imagined her silence as she would ponder his words.  
After grabbing his books for class he closed his locker and started to walk away awaiting for her comeback to which he knew there would be none.  
"Whoa, wait up a minute." Bonnie ran to catch up next to him as they trailed down the hallways toward homeroom.  
He turned his head toward her and raised an eyebrow, "Yes, Ms Bennett?"  
Suddenly she had turned all quiet on him so he stopped and looked at her.  
"What do you know?" She whispered as if fearing someone would overhear them.  
He shrugged, "Oh you know, I hear things.. I know people" and then suppressed a smile.  
Bonnie grabbed his wrist and begged him not to tell anyone. The horror and sincerity in her voice and the expression of embarrassment in her eyes told him everything he needed to know.  
He nodded to let her know that he wouldn't expose he secret, not to anyone.  
"Thanks" she replied and gave a small smile as they resumed walking.  
A few moments later they walked inside homeroom and found their usual seats toward the back of the room side by side of course.  
"So what makes you so chipper this morning broody one?" Bonnie turned her head toward Stefan with a curious look upon her face.  
It was obvious he was trying to hide whatever was going on but Bonnie has known him most of his life so there wasn't much she didn't already know about him.  
"Don't even try to deny it. I know you Salvatore and you can not lie to me because I would see right through it. So give, confess you soul"  
Stefan couldn't help but laugh at his best friend's comments as she was usually right in the end. They knew everything about each other and he couldn't have asked for a better friend.  
"Well… last night.." He started to explain but then was scarcely interrupted by a knock at the door.  
The teacher welcomed in the person on the other side of the door and Stefan would have fainted if he could because not only was this a new student coming into their class, but it was that very girl from last night, the one he couldn't get his mind off.  
He tried to cover his head in his hands to hide himself but he knew it was too late because just then she had caught his eye.  
He knew it was all over.  
Yes this was the end of his life that he knew it. But whether or not that was a bad thing was something entirely.


End file.
